Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for producing a pipe connection, having a fitting, having an end section of the fitting for receiving a pipe end, having a sealing ring, having a separating ring, having a cutting ring and having a holding element, wherein the fitting has an inner section with an inner diameter adapted to the outer diameter of the pipe end to be received, wherein the end section has an inner contour tapered in sections starting from the distal end, wherein the sealing ring, the separating ring and the cutting ring are arranged such that they are axially movable inside the end section of the fitting, and wherein the holding element has an inner thread for screwing onto an outer thread formed on the fitting and a stop element protruding inwards for abutment against the arrangement of the sealing ring, the separating ring and the cutting ring. The invention also relates to a holding element of the previously described type.
Description of Related Art
From the prior art, such arrangements for producing a pipe connection are predominantly known for pipes consisting of plastic, but such an arrangement can also be applied for pipes consisting of metal or of a composite material.
In a known manner, the holding element, which basically can also be referred to as a union nut, consists of a turned metallic nut which is produced from bars or consists of pressed parts. In addition, nuts consisting of plastic are also known. However, in the case of the holding elements mentioned, the problem is that production is complex and the wall thicknesses of the holding element resulting in the process are considerable. In addition, the threads of the known holding elements have a small pitch, so that for connection the holding element has to be rotated many times about its own axis.
Therefore, the invention is based on the technical problem of simplifying the arrangement mentioned at the outset for producing a pipe connection and the mentioned holding element in terms of production and handling.